


Go Save the World

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s your superhero alarm.  You’d better answer it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "happily ever after" (with a bonus for 3rd person narrator)

The call to assemble came in the middle of the night, waking Bruce instantly, but he didn’t move.

“Hey,” said a sleepy voice from beside him. “That’s your superhero alarm. You’d better answer it.”

Once, Bruce might have argued about the Other Guy being called a superhero, but he’d learned a long time ago that arguing with Darcy was always a losing battle.

“I’m not sure they’ll really need all of us,” he tried, reluctant to leave.

“Go,” said Darcy, pushing him gently toward the edge of their bed. “They’ll need your big brain even if they don’t need Big Green.”

Half-way out of bed, Bruce leaned back down to kiss her. The other Avengers had accepted the Hulk as their friend and teammate, but Darcy had the Other Guy wrapped around her little finger. She kissed him back, pulling him in for a moment before slowly pushing him away again. “Go. Save the world,” she said, resting her hands over his where they’d settled on her very rounded middle. “Baby Banner and I will be right here when you get back.”

“I love you,” said Bruce, earnestly, and Darcy grinned.

“I know you do. Now, get.”

He kissed her again, and left. Letting the Other Guy out to save the world was easier when he knew that they both had someone— two someones— to come home to.

THE END


End file.
